


Boerne denkt nach

by DieLadi



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Ein paar Gedanken, die Boerne durch den Kopf gehen. Und die Thiel betreffen. Und am Ende - eine Entscheidung.





	Boerne denkt nach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/gifts).



> Ich möchte diese Kurzgeschichte "KeinButterdieb" widmen, die hier so viele entzückende Geschichten über unsere beiden Lieblings-Münsteraner geschrieben hat.

Die Frage ist doch schlicht und ergreifend: Warum.   
Warum sind wir beide nicht in der Lage, zu dem zu stehen was hier zwischen uns passiert. Ich meine wir leben immerhin im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert, und es sollte doch nun völlig egal sein, dass wir beide Männer sind.

Es sollte doch nun in unserer aufgeklärten modernen Zeit selbst der letzte Spross von jahrhundertelangem westfälischem Bauernadel (sprich Inzucht) begriffen haben, dass dies ein normale Sache ist.

Das verstehe man bitte nicht falsch. Ich habe nichts gegen die Mensch hier in Westfalen, nun grundsätzlich jedenfalls nicht. Immerhin bin ich ja selber einer. Es gibt hier wie überall auf der Welt kluge und intelligente Menschen, wenngleich kaum jemand von ihnen an meinen eigenen überragenden Intellekt herankommt. Es gibt dann die große durchschnittliche Masse. Und es gibt diejenigen, deren Gehirninhalt gerade mal dazu ausreicht, den Wahrheitsgehalt diverser physikalischer Hohlkörpertheorien zu beweisen.

Nichtsdestotrotz sollte die Meinung von irgendwelchen Menschen keine Rolle dafür spielen ob Thiel und ich uns nun endlich dazu bekennen, dass wir, wie er sich in seiner simplen Sprechweise ausdrücken würde, aufeinander stehen

Interessanterweise ist Thiel tatsächlich einer von ihnen. Also deren Intellekt dem meinen immerhin nahekommt. Wenngleich seine Bildung äußerst zu wünschen übrig lässt und er teilweise die simpelsten Fakten aus Historie, Kultur und Wissenschaft nicht kennt und darüber hinaus an einem beklagenswerten Mangel an Kunst und Musikgeschmack leidet. Über seinen kulinarischen Präferenzen wollen wir mal lieber gleich den Mantel des barmherzigen Schweigens decken.

Dennoch verbirgt sich hinter seinen strahlend blauen Augen eine erstaunliche Intelligenz. Eine eher bodenständige und oftmals praktische Intelligenz, was sicherlich ein Grund ist weshalb wir zwei uns so hervorragend ergänzen. Man könnte beinahe sagen: ich bin der Kopf und er ist die zupackende Hand, und gemeinsam lösen wir selbst die vertracktesten Fälle.

Denn auch wenn Thiel das nicht gerne zugeben mag, ist er ohne mich doch oftmals geradezu aufgeschmissen.

Um nun aber auf das Eigentliche zurückzukommen. Thiel ist weder schlank noch sportlich und ihm fehlt jeglicher gesellschaftlicher Schliff. Zu seinen Lieblingsvergnügen gehören Fußballspiele des FC St. Pauli, man denke! Es schüttelt mich alleine bei dem Gedanken daran.

Und dennoch. Diese Augen haben es mir angetan, und nicht allein deswegen, weil sie neben ihrer wunderschönen Farbe auch noch hellwach funkeln.  
Die Augen wären das Fenster zur Seele heißt es. Nun, ich denke, Thiels Seele ist warm und klar und wach. Insofern kann ich diesen romantisch verkitschten Spruch durchaus bestätigen.

Ich kann es ja selber kaum fassen, dass ich mich ausgerechnet in ihn verliebt habe

Und dennoch. Vielleicht kann ich es vor der ganzen Welt bestreiten, aber nicht vor mir selbst.

Und wann immer ich mit ihm zusammen bin, wann immer ich ihn anschaue, seinen Blick auf mir ruhen fühle, seine Augen funkeln sehe, bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass es ihm genauso geht. Er bestreitet es einfach ebenso vor mir und der ganzen Welt.

Täusche ich mich etwa? Nein, selbstredend nicht. Ich täusche mich nie. Ich bin immerhin Karl Friedrich Boerne, Deutschlands renommiertester Rechtsmediziner und einer der hellsten Köpfe unseres Landes. Ich täusche mich nicht.

Da haben wir nun also uns beide. Zwei männliche Wesen in den besten Jahren. Fest etabliert in ihrem sozialen Umfeld, aber auch in ihrem Beruf. Die ein oder andere dumme Bemerkung eines Ewiggestrigen könnte uns beide nicht aus dem Sattel werfen und uns weder beruflich noch privat wirklich schaden.

Warum also in drei Teufels Namen schaffen wir beide es nicht auf einander zuzugehen?

Es ist beinahe wie ein Klischee aus schlechten Liebesromanen. Nicht, dass ich solche Ergüsse unfähiger Schreiberlinge jemals tatsächlich gelesen hätte. Dennoch, meist ist es dort doch so, dass sie und er - denn diese Art von Romanen tendieren zu konservativen Konstellationen, was die Paarungen betrifft - dass also sie und er sich auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise dumm verhalten, das Falscheste tun, was man nur tun kann und das Unwahrscheinlichste vom Anderen annehmen, was man nur annehmen kann, nur um möglichst viele lebensunechte Verwicklungen zu erzeugen, damit so ein Roman sich nicht nach dreieinhalb Seiten erschöpft. Denn der wirkliche Inhalt dieser Machwerke ist doch oftmals: „sie sehen sich, sie verlieben sich, sie stellen sich so blöd an, wie es nur geht und am Ende kriegen sie sich doch." Genau genommen würden dafür sogar deutlich weniger als dreieinhalb Seiten genügen.

Oh Gott. Thiel würde mich vermutlich mit bloßen Händen erwürgen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich ihn und mich im selben Zusammenhang erwähne wie solche kitschigen Liebesromane, wenn auch nur in meinen Gedanken.

Ich kann ein Kichern kaum unterdrücken, wenn ich an den entsetzten Ausdruck in seinem so freundlichen Gesicht denke. Mir Gegenüber ist sein Gesicht in der Tat meist freundlich, selbst wenn er, wie es bei ihm üblich ist, vor sich hin grummelt. Das ist mir vor geraumer Zeit schon aufgefallen und war im Prinzip mein erster Hinweis darauf, dass er die veränderten, nun, Gefühle, die ich in mir spüre, in eben solcher oder auch etwas anderer Form in sich selber spürt.

Und wieder komme ich von einem Gedanken zum anderen, wie so oft, wenn ich mit meinen Gedanken bei ihm, bei Thiel, starte. Und wieder frage ich mich, warum wir beide wie die unreifen Teenager schon seit Monaten umeinander herum tanzen und es nicht schaffen, den Mund aufzumachen, um deutlich zu sagen, was in uns vorgeht.

Ich sollte mich damit abfinden, dass Thiel den ersten Schritt wohl nicht gehen wird. Also wird wieder einmal Prof. Dr. Karl Friedrich Boerne derjenige sein müssen, der über seinen Schatten springt.

Natürlich ist mir klar, dass ich damit ein Risiko eingehe. Kann mir passieren, dass er mir einen Vogel zeigt, mich auslacht und nichts mit mehr mit mir zu tun haben möchte. Nicht etwa, weil ich mich vielleicht doch getäuscht haben könnte. Wie gesagt, ich täusche mich nie. Sondern, weil er es eben nicht zugeben kann. Weil er sich nicht traut, zu sagen, was los ist.  
Nun dieses Risiko werde ich tragen müssen.

Denn wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann muss ich von mir selber gestehen:.

Thiel ist es mir wert.


End file.
